Hikari no Yōsei
by HarmonyG
Summary: El amor a veces une a personas inesperadas; pero ¿de verdad podría unir a un hada novata y a un león? Sin duda eso iría en contra de todas las leyes naturales…y espirituales.


_Summary: El amor a veces une a personas inesperadas; pero ¿de verdad podría unir a un hada y a un león? Sin duda eso iría en contra de todas las leyes naturales…y espirituales._

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1:**

 **Una nueva chica en el gremio**

Parecía un día como cualquier otro en el famoso gremio de magos. Natsu y Gray sostenían una pequeña riña verbal, misma que fue detenida por Erza; Levy y Lucy retomaban su charla sobre los últimos capítulos de la historia que la rubia había escrito; Mirajane atendía la barra; Elfman vociferaba que parar una pelea no era ''de hombres''; Kana bebía el segundo barril de sake…

Nada lucía fuera de lo ordinario, hasta el momento en que las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver la pequeña silueta del Master, quien, hasta hacía un par de días había partido a una reunión con los demás lideres de los gremios oficiales.

La llegada del Master no fue lo que captó la atención de los presentes, pues todas las miradas se posaron en la preciosa joven que le acompañaba.

Su piel era tan bonita como la porcelana; poseía unos hermosos ojos verdosos, y su cabello color chocolate caía en cascadas onduladas hasta sus piernas, haciéndola ver aún más enigmática.

Era bella, nadie se atrevería a negarlo y eso solo ocasionó que la escudriñasen con mayor detenimiento. La pobre muchacha no conseguía reponerse del espanto; ser el centro de atención de esos ojos curiosos le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, pues era la primera vez que se encontraba rodeada de tantas personas.

—Bienvenido, Master —la voz de Mirajane fue la primera en romper el silencio, acabando con el aura de tensión que se había formado en el ambiente.

—Gracias. Es agradable estar de vuelta.

— ¿Quién es ella, viejo? —Preguntó un desesperado muchacho de cabello rosa, ocasionando muecas de sorpresa en los miembros del gremio, ante la falta de tacto de su camarada.

—Ella es Amellie —respondió Makarov, mirando a sus ''mocosos'' con seriedad—. Quiero que todos sean buenos —señaló—. Ella salvó mi vida.

Lo segundos transcurrieron y todo permanecía en silencio. Nadie hablaba, nadie se movía; incluso se podía decir que ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a respirar. Todos intentaban asimilar las palabras de su maestro, esperando el momento en que éste solase una risa y les aclarase que se trataba de una broma. Lamentablemente esto no sucedió y lo único que se escuchó fue el incrédulo grito colectivo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Rápidamente el Master comenzó a relatar la historia de cómo esa jovencita le había salvado del ataque de un gremio oscuro, quienes le habían tomado por sorpresa y, aunque consiguió deshacerse de algunos de ellos, eran lo suficientemente poderosos como para apalearlo sin piedad alguna. Todo apuntaba a que sería el final para el líder de Fairy Tail, cuando una adorable viajera intervino en la batalla, arrasando con los enemigos restantes de un solo impacto. Había más en la historia, pero Makarov decidió que los detalles los daría única y exclusivamente a sus niños de clase S.

—Sanó mis heridas y me acompañó de regreso —hizo una pequeña pausa—. Fue entonces que la invité a formar parte del gremio.

—A-Amellie Carter —esta vez fue la voz de la recién llegada la que por fin se dejó escuchar, mientras les brindaba una pequeña reverencia—. ¡Mucho gusto!

Como era de esperarse todos organizaron una pequeña fiesta en honor a la recién llegada, la cual no sabía hacia dónde mirar, pues de todos lados le llovían palabras cálidas y alegres por parte de sus nuevos ''compañeros''. Al parecer el Master no se había equivocado y todos en Fairy Tail eran en verdad una familia.

—Ya está —sonrió Mirajane al terminar de colocarle el sello del gremio en el hombro derecho.

— ¡Qué bonito! —Amellie observó el sello color lavanda y sonrió con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Muchas gracias, Mirajane-san —Mira estuvo a punto de decirle algo más, pero su presencia fue solicitada junto a Erza y Laxus, por lo que se despidió de la novata y se apresuró hasta el segundo piso.

Los tres magos no podían creer lo que escuchaban, incluso llegaron a considerar la idea de que su querido maestro estuviese exagerando las cosas; no obstante, al verlo tan serio, no tuvieran otra opción que creer en sus palabras.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no fue solo suerte? —expresó Laxus. Makarov solo negó con la cabeza.

—Ciertamente no parece alguien muy fuerte —añadió Erza, tratando de aceptar lo que había escuchado.

—Nunca había visto un poder como ese —Makarov sabía que su ''hijos'' tendrían dudas, pero él no negaría lo que vio con sus propios ojos—. Ustedes tres no serían rivales para ella —Aquellas palabras causaron aún más conmoción en ellos—. Esa magia…está en un nivel muy diferente.

El Master estaba preocupado, Amellie era consciente de que la buscaban, aunque las identidades de sus persecutores le eran completamente desconocidas. Había algo en esa chica, algo diferente y no hablaba solo de su magia, pues, a sus ojos, ella era especial. Y pronto todos comenzarían a pensar como él.

—La voluntad de las hadas corre por las venas de esa chica —sentenció— con una fuerza casi inherente. Es como si siempre hubiese estado destinada a pertenecer a Fairy Tail.

El estruendo de la fiesta que se celebraba en la planta baja se hizo presente, interrumpiendo la importante conversación entre Makarov y los magos.

—Amellie, ¿qué tipo de magia es la que utilizas? —La pregunta de Lucy le hizo parpadear un par de veces.

—Magia de la luz —respondió la de orbes verduzcos—. Bueno, mi abuela solía llamarle de otra forma, pero creo que el nombre no es tan importante —soltó una pequeña risita, notando que tanto Gray como Natsu habían comenzado a pelear.

— ¡Dame tu mejor golpe, Gray! —Amellie miró con curiosidad al Dragon Slayer de fuego, poniendo especial atención a las llamas que comenzaban a formarse en sus puños.

— ¡Eso haré! —Instintivamente los ojos de la novata pasaron al mago de hielo, quien se ponía en posición. Sin Erza no había nadie que pudiese parar aquel desastre, por lo que todos se prepararon para la pelea.

— ¡Ya veo! —La novata sonrió con emoción, acercándose a Gray, deteniendo así el caos naciente—. Usas ambas manos para darle estabilidad y consistencia a tu magia —el muchacho asintió desconcertado—. Así que este es el famoso ''Ice Maker''. ¿Te molestaría enseñarme? —Natsu estuvo a punto de replicar, buscando retomar la batalla pendiente, cuando la maga estelar le ordenó que guardara silencio. Gray no comprendía por qué la novata quería aprender sus habilidades, pero una demostración no le haría daño a nadie —Entiendo, entiendo —la castaña sonrió, imitando la postura y procedimiento del muchacho—. ¡Ice Maker: Sword!

Ante la mirada atónita de todos, la recién llegada recreó la misma técnica del mago de hielo, quien casi cayó al suelo de la impresión.

— ¿Eso es…? —Señaló Natsu—. ¡¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?!

—Creo que fue un resultado deplorable al ser mi primer intento —sonrió la joven—, aunque me parece una magia maravillosa. Gracias por enseñarme.

—Gray, ¿eso era una copia? —Lucy se acercó a su compañero, tratando de darle sentido a lo que acababan de presenciar.

—No —respondió—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Oh…pues…mi abuela solía decir que muchos tipos de magia provienen de la luz —intentó explicar—. Y-Yo…quisiera aprender todos los tipos de magia que nacen a partir de la luz…

Hasta ese momento fue que notó que había arruinado todo. Makarov le había pedido que manejara con discreción el tema de sus habilidades y ¿qué hizo? Mostrar frente a todos una probada de lo que podía hacer. Bajó la mirada con vergüenza, esperando el momento en que la echasen de ahí; pero lo que recibió fue una serie de gritos de emoción, preguntas y halagos de todo tipo…y eso que no les había mostrado nada de lo que en verdad podía hacer.

Fairy Tail era un lugar mucho más agradable de lo que se pudo imaginar. Toda su vida la había pasado huyendo y desconfiando de los demás, y ahora, sentirse rodeada por tanto cariño era como estar en un sueño. Sin embargo, su poderosa naturaleza mágica no era su único misterio. En el fondo de su corazón escondía su más grande secreto. Un secreto que teñía sus mejillas de carmín cada que veía a la maga estelar…un secreto que había guardado durante años.

— ¡Loke! —Exclamó Lucy con sorpresa. El aludido sonrió, mientras todos en el gremio lo recibían llenos de emoción y nostalgia.

—Ha pasado tiempo —respondió él, mirando a todos sus compañeros. Instintivamente sus ojos terminaron posados en el rostro nuevo que lo miraba con sorpresa, timidez y expectación—. Parece que esto vuelve a crecer.

Un secreto que pronto sería descubierto si él seguía mirándola de esa forma.

* * *

Este es mi primer Fic de Fairy Tail, así que lamento si está un tanto...extraño x'D

 _Aunque aún no estoy muy segura de poder cumplir con mi meta de explotar todo el NaLu posible, pero me esforzaré (?)_

Harmony~


End file.
